(Re)conocernos
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Draco y Hermione se reencuentran más de once años después de que él rompiera la relación y Hermione le revela que tiene un hijo. OS Sorteo #1. [Regalo de cumpleaños para lunatica23].


**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío.

 **AVISO:** Este OS es mi regalo de cumpleaños para lunatica23 y su premio #1 del sorteo que realicé en mi página de FB, del que resultó ganadora por sus reviews en _Diario de un romance accidentado_.

 **~N/A:** ¡Hola! (Sí, llego tarde, lo sé. He tenido varios contratiempos y compromisos que me han mantenido apartada de FF). El 23 de julio fue el cumpleaños de la deseadora-de-muerte-a-Will nº1, la persona que me dejó 14 reviews el día de mi cumpleaños, la que todavía no ha perdido la esperanza de que me reforme y me pase al lado luminoso de los unicornios… ¡Luna! Felicidades, hermosa, espero que te guste mi humilde contribución a tu día (aunque sea con un poco de retraso).

 **Características:** Dramione en el que Draco se entera de que es padre. Sé que las fechas no se ajustan al canon (he adelantado el nacimiento de Scorpius unos 6 años), pero como nada del OS se ajusta al canon, qué más da, ¿no?

Este es el primero de cinco OS que publicaré a lo largo del verano, premios que he otorgado a personas que me dejaron muchos reviews en mis fics. Cada OS será publicado de forma independiente, puesto que cada uno tendrá una temática y personajes diferentes. Pasaos a leer ;)

¡Luna, espero que te guste! **N/A~**

* * *

 **(Re)conocernos**

* * *

 **1 de marzo de 2011**

Cuando la lechuza llegó, Hermione estaba terminando de decorar la tarta. Solo le quedaban dos horas hasta que Scorpius volviera del colegio y todavía tenía que montar la mesa y sillas en el jardín para cuando vinieran sus amigos a la fiesta de esa tarde. Observó la tarta con satisfacción. Desde que su hijo cumplió cinco años, tenían la tradición de que Hermione elaborara una tarta de distinto sabor cada año y Scorpius hacía de juez, dictaminando cuál le había gustado más. La de ese año era de fresa y limón, una combinación extraña, pero eran los dos sabores de helado favoritos de Scorp, así que podía funcionar. Su madre siempre bromeaba diciendo que si se cansaba de su trabajo en MACUSA, podía abrir una pastelería.

Cuando terminó de poner la última flor glaseada blanca en el centro de la tarta, un repiqueteo sobre la ventana la sobresaltó. Cuando levantó la vista, se sorprendió al ver al ave mirándola: en Estados Unidos, los magos usaban halcones peregrinos (aunque todo el mundo fuera del país pensara que usaban águilas, los halcones eran más veloces y ligeros). Frunció el ceño: no entendía qué hacía una lechuza tan lejos de su país natal, pero cuando vio el sobre blanco que llevaba en el pico, palideció. Abrió la ventana de la cocina y dejó que el ave entrara volando, dejara caer la carta sobre la encimera, al lado de la tarta, y se marchara por donde había venido.

Observó las letras escritas en tinta negra con expresión impertérrita. Su mente intentaba dilucidar si se trataba de un error: estaban demasiado lejos, no habían pisado Inglaterra ni una sola vez desde que Scorpius nació. Y sin embargo, allí estaba la carta de Hogwarts a nombre de Scorpius Granger. Hermione sabía lo que incluía: una lista con el material escolar necesario y una nota de aceptación del director o directora de Hogwarts, que Hermione suponía que sería McGonagall, informando a su hijo de que las clases empezarían el uno de septiembre.

Antes siquiera de que tuviera tiempo a decidir qué iba a hacer a continuación, la puerta principal se abrió.

—¡Hola, mamá! —Scorpius acudía a un colegio muggle, ya que aunque había mostrado signos tempranos de magia, había aprendido muy pronto a controlarlos y podía relacionarse con los demás niños con normalidad—. ¿Dónde está? —preguntó, ansioso nada más entró en la cocina.

Hermione cogió la carta y se la escondió a la espalda con rapidez, metiéndola en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Intentó sonreír para que su hijo no sospechara que pasaba nada raro.

—¡Tachán! —exclamó, mostrándole la tarta.

El niño corrió a verla con tanto ímpetu que Hermione temió por la seguridad de la tarta. Sacó un par de platos de un armario y un cuchillo y tenedores de un cajón.

—¿Un trocito antes de la cena? —ofreció, guiñándole un ojo al niño, quien asintió de forma entusiasta.

La madre cortó dos trozos pequeños y llevó los platillos a la mesa de la cocina.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal el cole? —preguntó. Scorpius estaba a punto de responder, pero al ver la ceja enarcada de Hermione, esperó a terminar de masticar y tragar.

—La señorita McMillan ha hecho que todo el mundo me cantara «Cumpleaños feliz» dos veces —anunció, orgulloso. Le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

Mientras seguía parloteando sobre su día en la escuela, Hermione se distrajo contemplando sus facciones. Su pequeñín había crecido mucho en los últimos años, y cada vez se parecía más a su padre. Con esos ojos grises y el pelo rubio, si alguien la conocía de su vida anterior no tardaría en atar cabos y averiguar el gran secreto de Hermione Granger.

—¿Mamá? —La bruja meneó la cabeza ligeramente para salir de sus reflexiones y miró al niño, que a su vez la miraba con el ceño fruncido—. No me estabas escuchando —le recriminó.

—Lo siento, cariño, estaba pensando en… —Vaciló, pero no podía escapar de las circunstancias—. Hace un rato ha llegado algo para ti.

Los ojos de Scorpius brillaron.

—¿El regalo de tío Harry? —preguntó, ilusionado.

De su vida anterior, solamente unos pocos conocían a Scorpius: sus padres, Harry, Ron, Ginny, sus padres y Luna. Solían venir a visitarlos un par de veces al año; Harry era el favorito de Scorpius, porque siempre le traía regalos relacionados con el Quidditch. Hermione ya no sabía cómo explicarle a su amigo que no podía tener a un niño de once años volando por el jardín de casa, a la vista de sus vecinos muggles.

—No. ¿Recuerdas que te conté que fui a la escuela mágica británica? —Hermione no había creído justo ocultarle a su hijo la historia de su vida; lo único que se había guardado era la identidad de su padre.

—Y me dijiste que no puedo ir porque me toca ir a Ilvermorny el año que viene. —Cuando era más pequeño, Scorpius había desarrollado una obsesión por todo lo relacionado con el país natal de su madre, pero con el tiempo había ido perdiendo el interés. Aunque todavía le molestaba la negativa de Hermione a visitar Inglaterra.

—Pues… —La bruja se sacó la carta de Hogwarts del bolsillo y la depositó en la mesa.

Scorpius cogió el sobre y lo inspeccionó. Cuando vio el sello de la escuela, abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa. Miró a su madre con expresión contenida.

—¿Esto significa que puedo ir? —preguntó.

Hermione suspiró.

—Si eso es lo que quieres.

El niño asintió varias veces con rapidez.

—Y… —Vaciló, pero era una pregunta que tarde o temprano tenía que aparecer— ¿me dirás quién es mi padre?

Su madre sonrió con tristeza. Había intentado aplazarlo todo lo que había podido, pero aquella carta era una llamada de su pasado recordándole que tenía asuntos pendientes que solventar.

—Sí. Y si él quiere, también podrás conocerlo.

* * *

 **28 de julio de 1999**

—¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?

Hermione se miró las manos, sin saber bien qué decir. El Ministerio le había ofrecido trasladarse al Ministerio de Australia, donde sus padres seguían viviendo, para poder estar más cerca de ellos. En otro momento Hermione habría aceptado sin dudarlo, pero tenía un motivo poderoso para quedarse, y ese motivo estaba sentado a su lado en su casa, mirándola con expresión indescifrable.

—No lo sé —confesó ella. Odiaba ser tan débil como para anteponer el amor al trabajo, pero no podía evitarlo. No después de todo lo que habían pasado durante la guerra para estar juntos.

—Deberías aceptar —dijo Draco. Lo decía no con el tono de alguien a quien le dolía tomar esa decisión, pero lo hacía por la otra persona, sino decidido.

Hermione apretó los labios con fuerza.

—¿Y qué pasará con nosotros? —susurró.

Draco se levantó, metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de traje y se encogió de hombros.

—Es lo que hay. Nos vendrá bien a los dos: tú podrás estar con tus padres y yo centrarme en el negocio familiar.

Hermione se levantó y le lanzó una mirada ofendida.

—¡Perdona por ser una carga! —espetó—. No sé qué te pasa últimamente, pero no eres el mismo.

Después de la guerra, todo había ido fantásticamente bien entre ellos, pero cuando Narcissa murió, unos meses atrás, Draco se había vuelto taciturno. Pasaba cada vez más tiempo encargándose de los negocios de la familia, ya que su padre no podía por estar en Azkaban, y últimamente apenas lo veía. Siempre le ponía excusas, como si quisiera evitarla. Hermione sabía que lo estaba perdiendo, pero se había resistido a aceptarlo hasta ese momento.

—La gente cambia —respondió Draco, evitando su mirada.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y apartó los ojos de él, incapaz de mirar por más tiempo al desconocido que tenía delante.

—Supongo que hemos llegado al final, ¿no?

* * *

 **28 de julio de 2011**

Hermione permanecía delante de la puerta del despacho, pero era incapaz de moverse. Había tenido meses para prepararse para aquel encuentro, pero una cosa era repetirse delante del espejo que ella podía con esto y otra muy distinta vivirlo de verdad.

—¿Está bien, señorita? —La voz de la secretaria de Draco la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se giró hacia ella y asintió; aunque la chica no quedó muy convencida, la dejó estar.

Finalmente, cogiendo aire lentamente, abrió la puerta y entró.

Su cerebro registró vagamente el lugar: una oficina completamente blanca, con muebles negros, los justos y necesarios para que su ocupante trabajara de forma eficiente; pero toda su atención fue inevitablemente al hombre que no había visto en los últimos once años.

—Hermione Granger. —Draco pronunció su nombre con lentitud, como si lo estuviera paladeando después de haberlo olvidado durante años—. Cuánto tiempo.

Hermione cogió con más fuerza el bolso que llevaba, avanzó hasta la silla frente al escritorio del hombre y se sentó.

—Hola, Draco —saludó.

—¿Cuándo has vuelto? —preguntó él, mirándola con atención.

—La semana pasada. He pedido el traslado a Relaciones Internacionales Mágicas —explicó.

Se miraban con precaución, midiendo al otro. Desde luego, no era el reencuentro entre dos viejos amores que uno imaginaría.

—Al final el hogar tira. Y dime… ¿has estado en Australia todo este tiempo? ¿Te has casado?—preguntó él.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Me quedé en Australia unos cuatro años, pero luego me ofrecieron un puesto en MACUSA y nos mudamos. —Estuvo a punto de darse cabezazos contra la pared por escapársele ese plural. Rezó porque Draco no se hubiera dado cuenta, puesto que no era así como quería que se enterara.

—¿Con tu familia? —No, no parecía habérsele pasado.

—Sí. Con mi hijo —especificó. Miró a Draco con atención; el hombre seguía conservando su mirada suspicaz, pero había madurado en todos los sentidos—. Scorpius.

Cuando Draco y ella estaban juntos, antes incluso de la guerra, a veces bromeaban sobre tener familia y discutían porque a Hermione le parecían horribles todos los nombres que él proponía. Cuando su hijo nació, le puso Scorpius porque era el que más le gustaba a Draco y su inocente y joven corazón todavía esperaba que él fuera a buscarla y le pidiera perdón.

La confusión se reflejó en los rasgos de Draco. Hermione dejó que lo asimilara y sacara sus propias conclusiones. Cuando finalmente pareció ser capaz de articular palabra, la miró con los ojos entornados e ira contenida.

—¿Cuántos años tiene? —preguntó.

—Cumplió once el uno de marzo. —Las matemáticas eran infalibles en este caso.

Draco se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿Me estás diciendo… —hablaba con voz baja, posiblemente porque si elevaba el tono empezaría a gritarle— que tengo un hijo de once años del que no sabía nada hasta hoy?

Hermione seguía manteniendo su máscara de tranquilidad y aplomo, aunque no sabía cómo reaccionaría él y eso le causaba ansiedad.

—Sí —respondió con sencillez.

Draco se levantó de la silla con brusquedad, se pasó una mano por el pelo y se acercó a la ventana, posiblemente para serenarse.

—¿Y por qué vienes a decírmelo ahora? —inquirió sin mirarla.

—El día de su cumpleaños, Scorpius recibió la carta de Hogwarts, así que nos hemos mudado aquí para que pueda asistir al colegio. He pensado que estaría bien contártelo, ya que puede que nos veamos por aquí.

El mago se acercó a su mesa, abrió un cajón y sacó un talonario. Escribió su nombre y el de Hermione en un cheque y se lo tendió. Hermione lo miró sin comprender.

—Está en blanco. Para que te cobres la manutención de estos años y los posibles gastos que surjan a partir de ahora.

El hecho de que pensara que había ido a verlo para conseguir dinero la cabreó.

—¿¡Crees que he venido aquí a por eso!? —Cogió el cheque y lo rompió en dos—. ¡No quiero tu dinero, Draco! —espetó—. Solo quería informarte de la situación.

Esta vez fue él quien se mostró enfadado.

—¿¡Y no se te ocurrió mencionarlo hace once años!? ¡Creo que tenía derecho a saberlo!

Hermione lo apuntó con el dedo y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Fuiste tú quien quería terminar con nuestra relación. Cogiste una relación de años y la tiraste a la basura como si fuera nada. —Aunque hubiera pasado más de una década, aquello seguía doliéndole —. Perdóname por no querer saber nada del hombre que prefirió esto —levantó las manos señalando a su alrededor— a mí —dijo con sarcasmo.

Draco no respondió: se limitó a apretar con fuerza los huesos de la mandíbula y mirarla con una mezcla de incredulidad y orgullo herido.

»Si por casualidad quieres conocer a tu hijo, he comprado la casa de mis padres, así que ya sabes dónde encontrarnos.

Hermione se levantó con toda la dignidad que consiguió reunir, cogió su bolso y se marchó.

* * *

 **23 de agosto de 2011**

Pasó casi un mes desde que Draco se enteró de que era padre hasta que se animó a ir a conocer a su hijo. Al principio se había mostrado reticente (si nunca se había casado y había tenido hijos había sido por un motivo), pero Pansy, Blaise y Theo lo habían convencido de que si no lo hacía, se arrepentiría más adelante.

Todavía no había perdonado a Hermione por ocultarle la existencia de Scorpius, pero sus amigos le habían hecho ver que él tampoco se portó bien con ella cuando rompieron, así que ese era un tema que tenían pendiente todavía. Y el niño no tenía por qué pagar por los errores de sus padres.

Así que un día caluroso de agosto, después de informarse de si Hermione trabajaba o no, fue a su casa a conocer a su hijo.

Llamó al timbre y esperó. Se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez en años, estaba experimentando una sensación que había creído olvidada: nervios. Estaba nervioso por conocer a su hijo, por saber si se parecería a él, si se llevarían bien. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más, porque la puerta se abrió y al otro lado apareció Hermione. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño desarreglado y todavía iba en pijama. Parecía sorprendida por verlo, posiblemente porque ya no esperaba que fuera.

—Hola —saludó. Acto seguido sus ojos se desviaron al objeto que Draco llevaba en la mano.

—Es una Nimbus 2010. —Gran forma de empezar una conversación, sí señor—. Todavía no han salido al mercado. Aunque no sé si le gusta el Quidditch, pero…

—Le encanta. Gracias. —Hermione sonrió ligeramente y se hizo a un lado—. Pasa, está terminando de vestirse.

Draco entró en la casa y observó que todos los muebles eran nuevos; lo único que quedaba de la vida anterior de Hermione eran los recuerdos que tenía él de las horas que había pasado allí con ella. La bruja lo condujo al salón y le ofreció sentarse con una mano. Draco aceptó y dejó la escoba a un lado del sofá.

—¡Scorpius, baja! —llamó Hermione—. ¡Tenemos visita!

Se oyó movimiento en el piso superior y la puerta de una habitación abrirse.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó el niño.

Hermione y Draco se miraron durante un segundo.

—Tu padre.

* * *

 **1 de septiembre de 2011**

Scorpius cambiaba el peso de un pie al otro, dando casi saltitos. Era lo que siempre hacía cuando estaba ansioso por algo.

—Mamá, ¿crees que llegará?

En la última semana. Draco había acudido a ver a su hijo todos los días, e incluso se lo había llevado con él a la mansión una tarde para enseñarle esa parte de su herencia familiar. El niño le había cogido cariño rápidamente y Hermione se había sorprendido gratamente al ver que era un padre atento y no el hombre frío que siempre había aparentado ser. También habían hablado largo y tendido sobre sus problemas y habían llegado a un acuerdo de alto el fuego. El día anterior, Draco había preguntado si podía acudir a despedir a su hijo antes de que se fuera a Hogwarts y Hermione había aceptado.

La bruja se miró el reloj. Faltaban cinco minutos para que el tren arrancara y el padre del niño todavía no había llegado. Los demás niños ya habían subido, quedaban pocas personas en el andén.

—¡Ya estoy aquí! —Draco cruzó la pared que separaba la estación muggle de la mágica y se acercó a ellos corriendo—. Lo siento, estaba en una reunión. —Miró a su hijo con una sonrisa—. ¿Preparado?

A Scorpius se le olvidó instantáneamente la tardanza y asintió con ilusión.

—¿En qué casa creéis que me meterán? —preguntó.

—Eso da igual, cariño —aseguró Hermione.

—Slytherin, obviamente —respondió Draco con seguridad.

La mujer lo fulminó con la mirada y puso los ojos en blanco.

—O sea… —rectificó él—. Eso da igual, lo importante es que estudies mucho, hagas muchos amigos y te hagan capitán del equipo de Quidditch… de Slytherin —añadió en voz más baja, aunque perfectamente audible para los otros dos. Muy a su pesar, Hermione soltó una carcajada.

—Venga, que tienes que irte ya. —La bruja estrechó a su hijo entre sus brazos con fuerza hasta que el niño se quejó.

—¡Mamá, voy a perder el tren!

—Vale, vale. —Hermione lo soltó y se secó una lágrima.

Cuando le llegó el turno a Draco, se agachó y abrazó a su hijo. Olía a vainilla y al chocolate caliente que se tomaba cada mañana. Lo echaría de menos.

Cuando se separaron, Scorpius corrió al vagón que tenía más cerca y subió. Antes de entrar en el tren, se giró y se despidió de sus padres con la mano, sonriendo. Draco se sentía secretamente orgulloso de que se pareciera tanto a él físicamente.

Hermione y Draco permanecieron en el andén, uno al lado del otro, hasta que el tren desapareció de la estación.

* * *

 **~N/A:** Pues ya está. He decidido cortarlo aquí porque podría seguir escribiendo sobre este tema, llegaría a 10k y no habría terminado, así que creo que este es un buen punto para cortar la historia. Puede que más adelante escriba la continuación :) Luna, ¿qué te ha parecido? Espero que te haya gustado *corazones* **N/A~**

 **¿Reviews?**

MrsDarfoy


End file.
